Freedom's Last Hope
by spd243
Summary: When the blue hero falls into the clutches of the ruthless, evil Doctor Robotnik, what will the Freedom Fighters do to save him before time runs out? Based off SatAM.
1. Prologue: Trapped

**Prologue**

Endless raindrops poured down onto the polluted city of Robotropolis…small insects and other critters quickly ran into the cracks of buildings as they watched a mechanical army of swatbots patrolling around the area for any signs of Freedom Fighters…captured civilians slowly made their way into the roboticizing chambers, awaiting their fate of turning into robotic slaves for the evil tyrant, Doctor Ivo Robotnik.

Robotropolis wasn't always so dark and desolate, it used to be full of joy, happiness and life, but ever since the doctor went mad with power, the plant life suffocated to death with all the polluted air that emitted from the factories, innocent lives were now in the hands of that evil tyrant to rule and control, and any hope in such a city seemed lost or forgotten. Many Freedom Fighters risked their lives to stop the maniacal maniac, but no matter what weapons they had, the merciless Robotnik always fought back with an amazing destructive force.

Now the Freedom Fighters were hiding in the very few places of plant life that remained…that very plant life that Robotnik could never seem to destroy; The Great Forest. So much enrichment and life pours into the very heart of this forest, covered in secrets and mythical forces that not even the Mobians understand yet, but they did know one thing, it was their job to protect the only thing that is keeping them alive and hopeful. If the Great Forest was gone, then any life existing in Mobius was lost…forever.

That was the very thing that angered the tyrant the most—he wanted that forest turn into ashes and soot, but no matter how many mechanical forces he sent over there, it would always be stopped by those Freedom Fighters that lived within the area. Sally Acorn, Rotor Walrus, Antoine D'Coolette, Bunnie Rabbot and so many others that have joined together to stand and fight, but the one he hated deep within his black heart was that nuisance of a hedgehog…or what others would call savior…Sonic the Hedgehog.

Whenever Robotnik was planning on anything to harm the innocent and their dreams of a new and peaceful era, Sonic was always there to stop him right in the act. The doctor grew more hated, and anger each time that cursed hedgehog spindashed his ideas to shreds—he wanted that hedgehog to be roboticized at first, but now, he wanted something more…to torture the life right out of that blue blur's body. But in order for him to that, he would have to stop that speedy hedgehog and capture him; unfortunately, that dream became a reality.

The blue hero now sits in a cold, dusty and muggy cell—his ankles, wrists even his neck was shackled in chains so strong that a spindash nor a chaos spear could get through. His once blue fur was covered in patches of dried blood, wounds, some dirt and moss. Sonic was known not to show his emotions…especially if it shows weaknesses towards those that wants to abuse it, but to be honest, he was afraid. He was terrified of what Robotnik had planned for him, wondering if this was how he was going to die.

Soon his shivering slowly stopped as he heard the sound of a cell door unlocking—he looked up tiredly and saw the evil tyrant standing in front of him with a sadistic grin on his face. For some reason, Sonic didn't feel very good of what was going to happen next, but he had to stay strong.

"Aww…you came back to see me?" Sonic smirked slightly, "I thought you didn't care."

"You're not much of a threat behind bars, eh rodent?" Robotnik said, "Besides, I think its time that we show your friends the "great" condition you are in. Today is the day when all of Mobius will be controlled in the palm of my hand."

"It'll never happen Robuttnik." Sonic growled slightly.

"Still using that nickname after 7 years of being in this cell? How tragic." Robotnik sneered, "Swatbots, get the cameras ready…let's see what hope those Freedom Fighters will have left once they see their beloved hero."

* * *

**_Yep! This is another new Sonic story of mine based off of SatAM. Anyways, this story is going to be extremely dark and trying to keep the sega characters actual emotions and what not in it (unless I feel a need to tweak it a bit)_**

**_Disclaimer: All Sonic characters belong to Sega (other characters I may make up belongs to me)._**


	2. Chapter 1: Countdown Begins

**Chapter One**

Knothole is the last settlement left safe from evil's grasp—this settlement has been in the Great Forest for over thousands years. Many remaining Mobians and Freedom Fighters have gathered in this area to build homes, harvest food, gather supplies, and to create weapons to use against the evil tyrant as well as protect their village and themselves. It has been an inner sanctum that no evil could destroy, thanks to the help of Sally's partner and long time friend, Nicole, this was their only hope in winning this endless war.

The Freedom Fighters that resided in this village all gathered at the Acorn Castle to discuss term about stopping Robotnik, bringing Mobotropolis back from under the ashes of Robotropolis as well as figuring out ways to turn the robotic Mobian slaves back into living flesh; so many plans seemed like a risk of life than a solution and others seemed like dead ends, but they couldn't give up! There had to be some way; however, a certain female chipmunk was barely paying attention to what was going on; in fact, she was wondering where that blue hunk of hers was at.

"Guys, do you know where Sonic is?" Sally asked, "I didn't see him in his hut earlier today…you think he would be here by now."

"He's probably still on his vacation, filling up on chilidogs and who-knows-what before he comes back home," Rotor replied, "You know how he feels about meetings and besides, he had to go away to deal with some other issues."

"I know, but he usually doesn't take so long," Sally said, "It seems odd to me since he's the fastest thing on Mobius, besides Shadow and Scourge of course."

"Aunt Sally!" Tails shouted in panic as he flew into the castle, "Th-There is trouble!"

"Calm down Tails and tell me what's going on," Sally said softly, "What trouble?"

Tails tried to calm down as much as he could, but before he was able to utter a single word, the sound of Robotnik's voice echoed throughout all of Knothole. Mobians stopped their chattering and activities as they looked to their screens and saw the tyrant's ugly mug grinning at them. Sally quickly grabbed her portable device and immediately began to run out of the castle to find out what hoop-la this egghead had to discuss.

"Nicole, what is going on?" Sally asked.

"Robotnik has tapped into all broadcastings throughout this planet Sally," Nicole responded, "I already pinpointed his location…he is broadcasting at the Empire Tower deep within Robotropolis."

"What is zis fool up to now?" Antoine huffed.

_"Hello citizens of Mobius…I know that for so many long years, we've been fighting an endless war over getting what we each desire. As you all know, I want power, obedience and world domination, but as for you freedom lackies…all you want is peace and a new revolution," Robotnik spoke, "But it's time for all of your dreams, hope and whatever else is keeping you strong and determined to fight, to cease. As of this day forward, I suggest you all come forth to my dark city and become my slaves and tell me the location of your precious sanctuary…you have exactly one hour."_

"This tyrant is as crazy as he looks," Mina scoffed, "What makes him think we will surrender so easily?"

"Well, we ain't going to surrender," Bunnie said, "He's just tryin' to scare us out so he can get his grubby hands on Knothole."

"Enough of this nonsense," Sally grumbled, "Nicole, shut down the broadcasting."

"Broadcasting shut down will happen in 10 minutes…" Nicole answered.

_"Now, I have a feeling that you all think I'm nothing but hot water, but let me tell you now that you better make the right decision," Robotnik spoke once again, "After all, you don't want you 'hero' to die for nothing now do you?"_

"S-Sonic!" Sally gasped.

All the Mobians dropped whatever they were holding as they saw the blue blur appear on screen—they saw the dirt, dried blood and wounds that was on his fur and body…they saw how skinny he looked as well as the chains that were wrapped around him. But what caught their attention the most was the dull look in his emerald eyes—he still had some fight in him, but his injuries was preventing him to go any further; still, he wouldn't allow Robotnik's evil schemes reach its victory point.

_"D-Don't give into Robotnik you guys," Sonic said tiredly, "He's just a fat tub of lard that doesn't know when to give up."_

_"Strong words from a hedgehog that couldn't even stand if he tried…" Robotnik sneered, "You see citizens of Mobius for the pass 7 years, I had this rodent locked in my cell with very little to no food or water. At first, I wanted to roboticize this pest, but then, I figured that's not good enough of a punishment for all those years of losing to him. Soon, a thought struck my head…I should torture him slowly and painfully for all those years of him defeating every creation I made…then we will be even once his body becomes nothing but a lifeless corpse."_

"N-No…" Sally said as tears dripped down her cheeks.

_"You don't scare me Robuttnik," Sonic smirked, "You're nothing to a fat jar of spineless, cowardly lies! You make me sick!"_

_Robotnik snarled, "SILENCE!"_

The Mobians cringed as they watched and listen to their hero scream from the intense voltage of electricity that emitted from the very collar that was chained around his neck—what made it more painful was the fact that the electrical current coursed through the metal chains, amplifying it up to a point where not even a human could survive. Luckily, the evil tyrant ceases his torturing as the hedgehog fell to the floor, twitching and shaking as he panted from exhaustion and the pain he felt earlier. Sally looked away from the screen as more tears of sadness dripped down her muzzle—she couldn't believe this was happening…she couldn't believe the cruel and inhumane things Robotnik was pulling off right in front of her eyes.

_"You all have one hour to come to Robotropolis and surrender yourselves," Robotnik sneered, "Every 10 minutes you don't arrive and I will show more torturous things to this pathetic rodent and if you don't arrive here within the hour…you can forget seeing your 'hero' ever again."_

The timer enlarged on the side of the screen began to decrease while the Mobians looked at the Freedom Fighters for an answer—Sally didn't even know what to do anymore…her hero was in grave risk of death if they didn't surrender…could they even fight back with such limited time they have?

What was the right thing to do?

* * *

**_Sky: Geez...what a way to darken the atmosphere some more._**

**_Me: Hey it builds drama!_**

**_Sky: If you say so._**

**_Yep! This is another new Sonic story of mine based off of SatAM. Anyways, this story is going to be extremely dark and trying to keep the sega characters actual emotions and what not in it (unless I feel a need to tweak it a bit)_**

**_Disclaimer: All Sonic characters belong to Sega (other characters I may make up belongs to me)._**


End file.
